Thawing
by AnimeLover200013
Summary: Loki is awaiting his punishment after his attack on Midgard, but Thor does not believe he can handle its severity. Odin gives Thor two days to thaw Loki's icy heart, and bring back the Loki they once knew. THORKI! Read authors' note inside!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So I'm writing this story with my good friend AnimeLover200013 (check out her stories they're really good) I will be portraying Thor and AnimeLover will be portraying Loki. We don't own any of Marvel's stuff so please don't sue us!**

**Also this is a no smut fanfic. Sorry!**

**Second A/N: Hey guys! I'm AnimeLover20013 and, as you know, I'm working with my friend Sportygirl4evar. This is my first Thorki, but not my first yaoi, so I hope that my very little experience will do. I hope you guys check out my other stories as well; I write mostly anime stories. Anyway, go on and read the story**!

Thor p.o.v.

I stared at the guards blocking my brother's cell and growled under my breath. I looked up at the dark, gloomy sky and its illuminating moon, grinning as a shot of thunder lit up the sky. Feeling sudden courage, I walked up to the guards, standing tall.

"I request access into Loki's chambers," I demanded, staring at them. They glanced at each other and made way. I walked up to the golden doors and pounded my fist against their surface.

"Loki? Loki, we need to talk," I said, grabbing the door handle and walking into his room. My heart hurt as I looked down at my brother, bloodied and bruised. Loki glared at me, his emerald eyes alight with hostility.

"Loki you cannot keep playing this childish game of ignoring me until you see fit," I snapped, fed up with his shit. Loki crossed his arms, his gaze unfaltering.

"I can do as I please, Thor. You do not control my actions," he hissed, anger lacing his words.

"No, I don't, you're right about that. But I do control what will happen to you in the future. Either more torture, or I can free you to be able to walk around Asgard." I replied, waving my hand towards his body. His eyes narrowed into slits.

"I have experienced more torture than you could imagine. I do not fear your petty threats."

"Sadly Brother, they aren't threats," I stared at my feet as I replied. He stiffened slightly and his eyes hardened. His eyes flickered over my face and something sharpened his gaze into that of daggers.

"I see," he said simply, his face unreadable.

"Brother you know I wish you no harm, but Father has made it very clear something must be done!" I pleaded, stepping towards him.

"Odin. Of course he would want punishment to come to me. I did try to take over your precious Midgard. I did kill millions of those pathetic humans. So let the punishment come. I will not break like the frail being you and Odin," he spat the name, "believe me to be."

"You think that I call you frail? Brother you are the strongest person in the Nine Realms! But even that said, not even you can withstand this punishment," I took another step towards him. He moved farther back, his feet scuffing against the polished ground of the bed chambers.

"I cannot withstand it? Ha! I have dealt with far worse for far longer. I will repeat myself, so that maybe it will get through your thick skull: I do not fear whatever punishment that you or Odin would lay before me."

"You always were so naive," I said turning on my heel. He snorted, but remained silent, watching me go. "I will see you tomorrow, Brother," I pushed open the door and walked out.

* * *

"Thor, we must make him see sense!" Odin growled as I kneeled before him.

"But why in this manner?" I questioned, exasperated.

"It is the only way!" Odin yelled.

"What if I convince him," I inquired.

"And how would you do such a thing?" Odin asked leaning forward.

"Please, just trust me. Give me two days," I said.

"Two days, that's all." Odin said.

**A/n: Sporty here! That's the end of chapter One. Hope you enjoy and please review. :).**

**Second A/N: Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of Thawing! This is our first story together, but I hope it met your expectations. Reviews are appreciated and loved. Constructive criticism is welcomed as always. BYE :D -AnimeLover200013**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Heyo sporty here! Hope you are enjoying this story. Please feel free to comment and suggest anything! **

**Second A/N: Hey guys, we're back! Please enjoy this new chapter of Thawing and feel free to tell us how you feel with a review! Now on to the story!**

Loki P.O.V

I flipped the page of the leather covered book, eyes glued to the yellowing pages, but my mind was elsewhere. I set the book aside after reading the same paragraph five times and still not knowing what it said. The sunset glowed in the distance, bathing Asgard with its warmth and light. My eyes drifted down to my hands and watched as a sea blue sapphire replaced the normal milky white. I hissed in frustration, glaring at the iron shackles around my wrist. The cursed things had drained my magic once more, leaving me without my AEsir illusion.

I looked back to the window and felt a deep longing pull at my chest. I touched the window, pulling back sharply when a thin layer of ice frosted over the glass. I stood, striding away from the window and its mocking warmth and golden promises. You will never be apart of that light. A voice deep within my head whispered vehemently. I shook my head, trying to rid myself of the poisonous words. A loud knock echoed through the room and I froze. I was still in my Joutin form, I could not allow them to see this momentary weakness.

I gathered what little magic I had left and let it spread over my body, driving away the frosty blue and replacing it with my usual pallor.

"Loki?" Thor called, opening the golden doors. I quickly sat on the bed in the center of the room, feeling my strength began to fade as the illusion took its tole. I pushed all of my frustration and malice into my eyes, fixing Thor with my most threatening glare. "Brother your illusions aren't very convincing when you miss a spot," Thor said, pointing at my ear. On instinct, my hand flashed up to my ear, gently fingering the tip. I hissed, forcing more magic to cover the one spot. "This would be easier if you would focus on me and not your illusion," Thor said walking up to me and sitting in the chair next to the bed.

"I did not ask for your opinion on the matter, Thor," I growled, shifting uncomfortably on the bed.

"Ha, still so hot headed? Well no matter," Thor said leaning towards my cuffs. I pulled away harshly, my back hitting the headboard. I could feel the hold on my magic began to loosen and I closed my eyes, not wanting to see Thor's face when he saw the monster I truly was. "Loki? Loki are you alright?" Thor asked leaning closer. I tried to breathe; tried to gather the magic that was slipping from my grasp. Calm yourself, I thought harshly. I gripped onto my magic and forced it to bring the illusion back and hide the beast within. I winced as the magic pulled at my mind and sent bursts of pain through my body. Do not show weakness.

"LOKI!" Thor yelled, grabbing my shoulders and shaking me. I growled lowly, pushing at him weakly.

"Get off me you big oaf!" Thor laughed at me as he laid me on the bed.

"Even though you are unwell, you somehow manage to keep a hold on your sincerity." he said sarcastically. I glared up at him, pushing against his armored chest.

"I am serious, Thor," I hissed. Thor paid it no mind and pressed a hand to my forehead and frowned.

"You do not have a fever, even though your ice col-" Thor stopped mid sentence. I growled, shoving him with all my strength. Thor sat up and stared down at me with realization glittering in his eyes. Thor grabbed my cuffs, lifting me off the bed.

"Thor, let go of me," I breathed, unsure of what would happen now. Thor pulled me to the door and pressed his hand it before stopping.

"Do you want to die, Loki?" Thor asked, staring down at the floor. I looked at his face, noticing the stressed lines on his face and his stiff posture.

"I do not understand your reasoning behind this, Thor," I said slowly, slightly confused.

"Just answer the question," Thor said, unmoving. I hesitated before carefully saying, "Would you kill me?"

"NO! Of course not! But I desperately need you to answer the question, NOW!" Thor yelled, still not making eye contact with me. I was silent, closing my eyes against the waves of memories that assaulted my mind. Blood, pain, hunger, desperation, hopelessness. A face. No, get away from me! Panic began to well up in my chest. I could smell the blood! I pushed, catching Thor off guard. "Loki?" I heard Thor say, looking up to see his worried face. His hand was still firmly planted on the door.

"Stay away from me!" I cried, trying to get the memories out of head. I trembled. I could feel the Chitauri's hand on my neck. I couldn't breathe!

"Loki! Loki what is the matter?" I could barely hear Thor yelling at me. I leaned against the door and scratched at my neck. Let go of me! Don't touch me! I kicked out blindly, my foot hitting solid matter. I barely noticed I was being thrown over Thor's shoulder. My eyes revealed the blurry image of the hallways as Thor ran towards Odin's throne. Everything felt overheated. My head was on fire and my eyes burned. I opened my mouth and tried to speak, but only a pained moan fell from my lips. "FATHER! FATHER HELP!" Thor yelled as he gently set me down on the golden stairs.

Odin ran out to see Thor leaning over me as I groaned in agony. Odin was quickly at my side as I heard Frigga gasp from the doorway.

"What is happening to him?" Odin asked as Frigga quickly run towards me.

"I do not know, he was acting odd since the moment I set foot in his chambers," Thor said as Frigga gently pushed Odin out of the way.

"It is the cuffs, they are hurting him," Frigga said, taking Odin's place.

"How is that possible? It is a mere panic attack," Odin said sitting in his throne.

"Yes, that may be so, but how do we fight attacks? Strength, but does Loki have any? No," Frigga said, putting her hand on my cuffs.

"What are you doing!" Odin yelled.

"Lowering how much magic you are draining," Frigga simply said, her nimble fingers grazing the cuffs.

"NO! You are destroying the purpose behind those cuffs!" Odin bellowed, getting up. Before Odin could reach Frigga, Thor was blocking his path.

"You have given me your word for two days to work with him, now how am I supposed to do that with you almost killing him?" Thor said as Frigga continuously worked on lowering how much magic was drained.

"Fine. But only lower it enough for him not to die." Odin said, and disappeared to his chambers. I breathed deeply, feeling the block on my magic loosen, letting more enter my system and fuel my body. I pushed more of it into my illusion, strengthening it and using the rest to place a barrier between me and the memories that plagued me. I closed my eyes for a brief moment and Frigga took advantage of that. She waved her hand over my body and my illusion was gone.

"Moth-" Thor said as he turned. My eyes snapped open, feeling the familiar chill race over my body as my body temperature plummeted. I shot up, ignoring the wave of vertigo the swamped me, and moved back swiftly. Frigga watched me from her spot a few feet away, her eyes sorrowful.

"Loki-"

"Do not look at me!" I shouted, trying to gather the magic that evaded my frazzled mind. Thor moved effectively and grabbed me from behind as Frigga stood. He managed to hold me as Frigga stepped in front of me. She rested her hands on my cuffs once again and changed the drainage. I felt pain jolt through my body as my magic was drained.

"Loki, I am sorry I must pain you this way, but this is the only way you may survive. If you are as smart as I know you are, you will do well and keep yourself this way," Frigga said, her hand cupping my cheek.

"Do not touch me!" I cried, struggling against Thor. Frigga stepped back, her eyes pained.

"Loki, do you not understand? If you keep up this false image, you will just continue to hurt yourself. You must save your magic, Loki. Use it to protect yourself against the pain in here," she gently kissed his forehead. "We love you Loki, and nothing will ever change that."

"Then why didn't you search for me? When I fell from the BiFrost, you just assumed me dead! I was in the Chitauri's clutches, and you never came for me," his voice broke and angry tears began to cloud his vision.

"Heimdall could not see you," Thor said, his voice small.

"Heimdall could never see me. I hid myself from him with my magic and so did the Chitauri. If I were dead, he would be able to find me," I hissed.

"Well it's good that they know now," Odin said reappearing.

"You knew?" Thor said, the anger rising in his voice. I glared up at Odin, wishing that my eyes alone would be enough to kill him.

"I ordered Heimdall to keep it from you two. Although, you both seemed willing to believe Loki to be dead," Odin stated, staring down at us.

"So you let us spend months of sorrow instead of telling us right away?" Frigga said, tears streaming down her face. Thor barred his teeth, rage gleaming in his azure eyes.

"I had no choice!" Odin growled.

"What do you mean?" Thor hissed.

"The Chitauri threatened war if I were to take Loki from them. I had no choice. Asgard can not hold up against them so soon after the war with Jotunheim."

"So you let Midgard suffer?" Frigga said quietly. Odin ran a stressed hand through his hair.

"I was not aware they would use Loki against Midgard."

"So you let your son suffer? You would willingly let him be tortured for years?" Frigga accused, gliding over to the golden steps.

"Not to mention that you made him seem like he destroyed all of New York for no reason," Thor said quietly. I stepped forward silently, pulling myself out of Thor's grasp."Loki-" I silenced him with a look. I turned toward Odin, stepping slowly and deliberately. I began to walk up the steps, ignoring the worried look Frigga sent me.

"You, who would claim to be my father," I spat, "would lie to me about my birth and then leave me to die in enemy hands?" My voice was soft, yet harsh. I could see Odin's eyes harden as his grip tightened on Gungnir.

"You had to learn what your actions would lead to," Odin said, his gaze unfaltering.

"That is your excuse? Learning about the consequences of my actions? Even if those consequences are death?" I murmured, stepping forward.

"I know that you are strong and would not die," Odin said. I shot forward, grabbing Gungnir with one saphire fist, watching as ice traveled up its length. Odin wrenched it from my grip, slamming its blunt end into my side. As I shifted to the left, and found myself being held to Thor's chest as Frigga strode in front of Odin.

"Move," Odin said, but Frigga didn't move.

"You hurt him while he is weak, shame," Frigga said as Thor held out his hand. Mjolnir was in his hand and he steadied us both but kept a firm hand on the nape of my neck. We both stood staring at the scene before us.

"Take Loki to his chambers," Odin said as guards shuffled in. I was wrenched out of Thor's grasp and was being led out by guards. "Thor, that was reckless of you," Odin said as Thor was pulled out of the room.

"No Father, you are reckless, but now I know where this recklessness is going to come from," Thor said as he broke out of the guards grasp, raced forward, grabbed me, and flew us to my chambers.

**A/n: Heyo! Hope you enjoyed this really long chapter! We appreciate all the followers and views! Please review/comment and suggest things for the next chapters! Also I will be starting a new story soon on my account so please check it out! Its a Devil May Cry fanfic if you are interested! -Lots of love Sporty**

** A/N: Hey guys! Thank you for reading the second chapter of Thawing. I hope you enjoyed it as much as we enjoyed writing it! Thank you to those who followed this story! Reviews are loved and appreciated. Constructive criticism is welcomed. Also I will be starting The Fox's Disciple up again soon, so if you're a Naruto fan, check that out! See you guys in the next chapter! BYE :D -AnimeLover**


End file.
